Department of Defense
. - - . . . . . . . '''- DEPARTMENT OF DEFENSE -' ---- . . . . - Groundforces - . . . ---- '- ARMY -' . . . . . . '- Army Reserves' . . . . . . '- National Guard' . . . . . . '- Regional Militia' - - "''106mm Recoilless Rifle" - - Local forces called on in emergencies to man prepositioned vehicles and defenses. . . . . . . . . . - Waterborne Forces - . ---- '''- NAVY -' . . . . . . '- "Blue Water Navy" - - "Cruiser" - - The Blue Water Navy consists of vessels that operate out in the blue waters of the open oceans. Primarily large vessels in the Frigate, Destroyer & Cruiser classes. . . . - "Green Water Navy" The Green Water Navy is a Defense and Patrol Force that operates primarily within the coastal waters of the islands. Capable of heading out into the open ocean, but also capable of operating in the shallow waters of the Inner Ring. Corvettes -- Patrol Craft . . . - "Brown Water Navy" The Brown Water Navy operates shallow-draft vessels and small craft ideally suited to shallow water use and river operations. under 45 feet . . . - Naval Reserve' . . . . . . '- Naval Guard' - - "''Torpedo Boat" - - A naval version of the Regional Militia's, this group mans the emergency craft kept in reserve to respond to any threat. . . . A few older small destroyers, and corvettes but mostly small fast swarm style attack craft armed with torpedoes, rockets and missiles. . . ---- '''- COAST PATROL -' - - "Picture" - - Charged with the duties of Search and Rescue, Security Patrol, and Law Enforcement. Equivalent to the US Coast Guard. . . . . ---- '- AIR FORCE -' . - - "''F-104 Starfighter" - - . . . . . -- Display Squadron are the Sunbirds . . - F-104X ''Starfighter'' Fighter-Interceptors, - F-104X ''Starfighter'' Tactical-Fighters, - ﻿'A4SU-MkII ''Super Skyhawk' Attack Aircraft, - ﻿'A1R-1 Skyraider' Attack-Aircraft, - ﻿'A1R-2 Skyraider' Attack Aircraft, - ﻿'OV-1K Mohawk 'Attack Aircraft, - ﻿'F-4V Phantom II' Fighters, - ﻿'RF-5V Tigereye' Reconnaissance Fighters, - ﻿'F-5Y Super Skoshi (Tiger II)' Fighters, - ﻿'AV-8D Harrier II Plus' V/STOL Attack Aircraft, - ﻿'OV-10K Bronco' Attack Aircraft, - ﻿'OA-10D Thunderbolt II' Heavy Attack Aircraft, - ﻿'F-20E Tigershark 'Fighters, - ﻿'F-21E StarTiger' Fighter-Interceptors, - ﻿'OA-37K Super Dragonfly' Attack Aircraft, - T-46D Pitta (DA20-C1 Falcon) Basic Flight Training Aircraft, - T-49L Trogon (T-29D-E7 Super Tucano) Training Aircraft, - T-37 Tweet Jet Training Aircraft, - ﻿'T-38C Talon 'Jet Fighter Training Aircraft, - TC-47MF Dakota Multi-Engine Training Aircraft, - ﻿'AC-47N Spooky 'Light Support Gunships, - ﻿'AC-47Q Spooky 'Light Support Gunships, - ﻿'FB-111L Aardvark 'Fighter-Bombers, - ﻿'EF-111L Raven 'Electronic Warfare Aircraft, - ﻿'AC-119_G Shadow 'Support Gunships, - ﻿'AC-119_K Stinger 'Gunships, - ﻿'AC-119_N Shadow-Stinger' Gunships, - '﻿AC-130J-30 Super Spectre' Heavy Gunships, - - - - - - - '- Squadrons -''' . - Rednecks, . . '''- Air Force Reserve''' . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . Category:MILITARY Category:ISLANDS GOVERNMENT